Cherry's Fetishes
by Uchi Megumi
Summary: Semua orang pasti memiliki tipe tersendiri menurut kesukaannya. Apapun itu, pasti kalian akan senang kan? Bagaimana reaksi kalian ketika tengah melihat hal yang kalian suka? Gembirakah? Sedihkah? Atau... My new fict! Happy Birthday Sakura! Dedicated for : Sakura dan Gisma yang menunggu fict ini di publish! Warning inside! SASUXSAKU Read and Review or Concrit? Onegai


**CHAPTER 1**

_._

_Semua orang pasti memiliki tipe tersendiri menurut kesukaannya._

_Apapun itu, pasti kalian akan senang kan?_

_Bagaimana reaksi kalian ketika tengah melihat hal yang kalian suka?_

_Gembirakah? Sedihkah? Atau..._

_._

_._

_._

**CHERRY'S FETISHES**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Story © Uchi Megumi  
**

**Main Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : AU, OOC (lil' bit), Harem, Romance, Fluff**

**Read and Review or Concrit?**

.

.

.

April 2012. Pagi ini, tepatnya hari Senin atau kita sebut saja musim semi. Kicau burung terdengar menggelitik telinga. Sinar sang mentari berusaha menelusup melalui celah-celah yang ada ke dalam ruangan, menggoda orang-orang yang terlelap untuk membuka matanya. Serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang tidak mau kalah dengan sang mentari memaksa manusia untuk kembali menarik selimutnya ke atas dan kembali terbuai di alam mimpi.

Namun sepertinya hal-hal yang menggoda itu, tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur king size-nya. Di tangannya, terdapat PSP pink yang layarnya terus bergerak menampilkan berbagai macam gambar, tulisan, dan memperdengarkan suara. Kantung mata gadis itu terlihat dengan jelas, tidak luput warna kehitaman, bukti jelas tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kyaaa! Yoh-kun! Love ya~" teriak gadis itu dengan histeris sambil memeluk PSP-nya. Tiba-tiba jam bekernya yang terletak di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Jam beker berbentuk hati, berwarna pink, dengan gambar karakter animasi dari game simulasi kesukaannya.

Gadis itu berhenti memeluk PSP-nya dan menaruhnya dekat jam beker miliknya. Lalu mengamati sekelilingnya atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya. Ya, kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink. Dimulai dari perabotannya sampai cat dindingnya. Namun, tidak lupa poster-poster karakter kesukaannya tentunya.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu mematikan bunyi jam beker itu dan beranjak turun dari kasurnya yang sebenarnya sangat menggoda untuk ditidurkan. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan enggan menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti saat iris jade-nya menangkap bayangan kalender yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam matanya dan diterima oleh retinanya.

"Hhhh... hari ini masuk sekolah ya." Kemudian Ia lanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, hanya terdengar percikan air dan wangi cherry yang menguar memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

**XXX Cherry's Fetishes XXX**

**.**

Siangnya, koridor yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan yang menghubungkan auditorium dan ruang-ruang kelas terlihat sepi. Hanya ada dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan. Yang satunya mempunyai rambut pirang pucat dan dikuncir ponnytail dan poninya yang panjang Ia biarkan menutupi matanya satu. Satunya lagi mempunyai rambut pink sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai err... agak tidak rapi sebenarnya, sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

Tiba-tiba gadis yang berambut pirang pucat itu berjalan cepat sehingga sekarang berada di depan gadis pink. Lalu berbalik 180 derajat menghadap gadis yang berambut pink. Menyebabkan gadis pink itu mau tak mau berhenti berjalan namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP miliknya. Gadis yang berambut pirang itu tersenyum mengetahui reaksi temannya itu.

"Ne, kau tahu Sakura?" bibirnya tertatik semakin ke samping. "Katanya di angkatan kita bakalan ada lima cowok bak pangeran loh~" teriak girang gadis yang berambut pirang pucat itu sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu gadis pink yang Ia panggil Sakura.

"..." Mengetahui Sakura tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataannya barusan. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu agak berang juga.

"Oi, denger tidak sih Sakura? Kau itu harus berhenti menjadi seseorang yang hanya tertarik dengan 2D! Kita ini 3D loh Sakura. Ingat. Tiga. Dimensi!" dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menggeram pelan. "Bisakah kau diam, Ino? Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Yoh-kun!" Ternyata dia sudah gerah mendengar penuturan teman yang satunya. Itu-itu saja. Salahkan dunia 2D bila Ia tidak bisa melihat lagi perbedaan antara yang _tidak_ realdan _real._

"Hoo, karakter baru lagi ya? Perasaan aku musim dingin lalu adalah Hayato-san, lalu musim gugur lalu adalah Kota-sensei. Sekarang Yoh-kun, heh?-" Ino–gadis yang berambut pirang pucat- menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan omongannya. "-dan, notes yang ada di kantungmu itu isinya apa?" lalu mengambil notes yang ada di kantung baju Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, dan terpaksa mem-pause game simulasi yang sedang dimainkannya. "Heee, cara untuk mendapatkan hati Yoh-kun, ne? Penting gitu?"

"Kembalikan itu Ino!" teriak Sakura. Untung keadaan koridor sedang sepi sekarang karena siswa-siswi serta guru-guru sudah pada pulang, kalau tidak guru pasti memahari Sakura sekarang atas tuduhan membuat kerusuhan di dalam sekolah. Berat ya pasti...

"Kalau tidak mau, kau-"

"Kau apa, hah? Sudahlah aku mau pulang, toh yang lainnya juga sudah pada pulang semua. Lagipula kita hanya menghadiri upacara pembukaan kan hari ini?" Sakura menyambar kasar notes-nya, memasukkan notes ke dalam kantung baju serta PSP ke dalam kantung rok sekolahnya. Dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju gedung ruang-ruang kelas tanpa memerhatikan depannya.

Ino yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura hanya geleng-geleng sendiri. _Tidak berubah_ pikirnya. Namun, karena Ia melihat seseorang di depan Sakura ia langsung berteriak "Sakura awas! Ada o-" Karena refleks, Sakura malah menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke tempat Ino berada dan malah mengakibatkan Ia menabrak seseorang di depannya. Dan itu sukses mengenai bagian pipinya. Serta jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Orang yang menabrak Sakura diam saja, tidak bersuara, hanya melihat Sakura dengan pandangan malas. Kemudian, melenggang pergi dari situ. Sakura hanya bengong, belum mampu mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung berlari ke arah Sakura. Tapi, matanya tidak lepas dari orang yang telah menabrak sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ada langkah derap kaki yang terburu-buru mendekati mereka (baca : Ino dan Sakura, karena Sasuke sudah pergi dari tadi) "TEMEEEEEE, tunggu!" seru suara itu. Setelah itu, sosoknya terlihat dari pintu gedung ruang-ruang kelas. Masih dengan keadaan berlari ternyata, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Tapi langsung di alihkan ke jalan di depannya.

**DEG! **Tiba-tiba mata Sakura melebar, _rambut itu warnanya pirang bahkan lebih cerah dibanding rambut Ino_. Mata Sakura sebenarnya sih masih menatap ke depan bahkan tidak berubah arahnya dari tadi, namun ekor matanya mengikuti arah lari orang yang barusan lewat itu, gengsi Sakura sepertinya lebih besar daripada rasa penasarannya.

"...ra, Sakura!" panggil Ino menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura langsung buru-buru berdiri. Merapikan roknya, bajunya, tidak lupa rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ingat dengan suatu hal, tergesa-gesa Sakura memeriksa roknya dan mendapati layar PSP miliknya retak, ulangi retak layarnya.

Muka Sakura langsung masam, menekuk muka, mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan menautkan alisnya. Kata Ino sih, kalau muka Sakura sudah seperti ini, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Daripada kena _cipratan_ badmood-nya Sakura, mending dia tidak ikut campur.

"Udah yuk, Sakura. Pulang aja, besok kan masih bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menabrakmu tadi." Namun Sakura masih bergeming. Tetap dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Ino berpikir, dan tersenyum senang. "Ohiya, hari ini kan hari Senin. Bukannya hari ini ada sell super hemat di Ao store? Ituloh, toko CD game kesukaanmu. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Ino-pig, Huh!" dengus Sakura. Segera Ia masukkan PSP-nya ke dalam kantung rok serta melipat tangannya di depan dadanya selama perjalanan ke arah loker sepatu. "Awas saja, orang itu! Apa namanya tadi? Teme?! Sombong sekali, minta maaf saja tidak coba!"

"Hai, hai, ayo, nanti kita telat ke sana." Tidak lupa hanya mengangguk-angguk saat mendengar cerutuan Sakura yang terus berlanjut sampai mereka kembali ke kelas.

.

**XXX Cherry's Fetishes XXX**

**.**

Saat ini Sakura telah berada di dalam mobil jemputannya. Dengan bunyi musik klasik menggema di telinganya, arah pandangnya Ia lemparkan ke pemandangan yang tersedia di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Dia terdiam. Pikirannya melayang saat Ia masih di Ao store bersama Ino tadi.

"_Sakura, walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke toko ini bersamamu tapi decak kagum tidak pernah terlepas dari benakku sekalipun." Kata-kata Ino masuk begitu saja ke dalam telinga Sakura. Namun, setelahnya Sakura tersenyum._

"_Huh, itu sudah pasti. Ini adalah toko langgananku. Toko ini begitu luas, lengkap CD gamenya dari genre apa saja dan tentu saja semua game yang sudah aku incar sebelum-sebelumnya datang tepat waktu di sini. Ba-Bayangkan itu Ino!" ungkap Sakura dengan bangganya. Sunggingan senyum telah terpatri dengan apik di wajahnya serta kedua tangan yang Ia lipatkan di dadanya._

_Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak berdecak kagum kalau dalam petak tanah 50x100m terdapat gedung dengan ukuran 40x50m tingkat lima. Dua tingkat untuk tempat penjualan CD game. Satu tingkat sebagai toko buku atau bisa dibilang toko buku khusus komik dan light novel? Serta satu lantai untuk event-event yang diadakan di situ suatu waktu serta tempat makan dan net cafe di lantai kelima. Benar-benar surga bagi para otaku*._

_Tidak kalah dengan itu, gedung dengan papan nama 'Ao Store' ini bukanlah gedung sederhana. Dengan arsitekturnya yang terlihat seperti bangunan Eropa kuno, kalau saja papan nama itu dicopot, pasti orang akan mengira itu adalah rumah konglomerat. Pasti. Kalau dari depan saja kalian sudah berdecak kagum, pasti di dalam tidak kalah berdecak kagum. Dalamnya malah lebih mewah, seperti ball room._

"_Hai, hai, ayo sekarang kau pilih game apa yang kau mau. Mumpung lagi diskon besar-besaran nih." Tepukan pelan di punggung Sakura mengagetkannya namun kemudian Ia tersenyum lebar._

"_Tentu saja, karena aku bisa saja membeli semua yang ada di sini kalau saja layar PSP-ku tidak retak. Karena itu, sekarang aku hanya bisa membeli setidaknya 5 CD game saja." Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ino yang melihatnya tersenyum._

"_Ayolah, kau bisa meminjam uangku kau tahu." Sedetik kemudian, perlahan-lahan Sakura tersenyum. Namun, tidak lama Sakura menggeleng._

"_Tidak bisa, Ino. Aku sudah berapa kali coba, meminjam uangmu." Sungutnya. Lalu beranjak pergi dari situ, mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berdesak-desakan di sana._

"_Hhhh, keras kepala banget sih." Ino pun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan ikutan berdesak-desakan. Mungkin Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik._

Sakura menghela nafas. Pikirannya tidak lagi berada di toko itu lagi. Karena di sadarinya, rumahnya sudah berada di jangkauan matanya. _Pasti tidak ada lagi kaa-san dan tou-san hari ini... _Sakura menghela nafas sekali sekali lagi. Ia alihkan arah pandangannya untuk melihat pemandangan di luar. Pohon-pohon rindang nan hijau menghiasi lingkup penglihatannya. Lalu berganti dengan pemandangan pagar besar tinggi yang langsung terlihat di dalamnya bangunan Eropa abad 18.

Cklek, bunyi pintu mobil di buka. Lalu, supir Sakura memutari mobil bagian depan dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura "Ojou-sama, silahkan keluar." Sakura tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda terima kasih pada supirnya itu. Supirnya hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya atau bisa dibilang mansion yang terdapat di pinggir kota tersebut. Dipandanginya dengan seksama ruang dalam mansionnya itu. Besar tapi sepi. Padahal, di dalam mansion itu terdapat banyak barang mewah yang patut diacungi jempol. Namun, mengingat orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk bekerja untuk mempertahankan kekayaan ini membuat Sakura merasakan perasaan yang dinamakan sepi.

Padahal dari kecil, setiap ulang tahun Sakura selalu meminta adik secepatnya dari ayah dan ibunya. Namun, orang tuanya hanya tertawa kecil, mengelus kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan berkata _Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang tidak bisa memberikanmu adik tahun ini, sayang. Kita lihat tahun depan saja ya. _Selalu, selalu seperti itu jawaban yang diberikan setiap tahunnya namun 11 tahun berlalu masih saja jawaban itu yang diberikan.

Sakura segera beranjak menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua tepatnya sebelah kanan tangga. Dibuka pintu kamarnya dan air muka Sakura yang tadinya masam langsung berubah menjadi cerah. Tersenyum karena telah kembali ke dunia khayalnya. Dunia di mana ia tidak merasa sepi dengan ditemani karakter-karakter kesayangannya.

Ia lepaskan tas ransel yang bertengger manis di bahunya, lalu merogohkan tangannya ke dalam kantung rok dan menemukan PSP miliknya. Tanpa melepas baju seragam, Sakura melompat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnyaaaa, sampai juga di rumah. Tadaima, Yoh-kun!" seru Sakura saat menunggu PSP-nya hidup. Memang tadi layar PSP-nya retak namun saat Sakura mencari-cari CD game, Ia menitipkan PSP-nya ke repairer untuk sekalian di perbaiki. Yah, hitung-hitung menimpuk dua burung dengan satu batu.

.

**XXX Cherry'sFetishes XXX**

**.**

"Sakura Haruno," seru guru - Amano-sensei yang sekarang sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya. Amano-sensei mengabsen muridnya dengan sambil berkeliling.

"_Imasu_!" dengan lantang Sakura menjawab saat giliran namanya dipanggil. Amano-sensei berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Sakura di dekat jendela depan lalu menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya untuk mengamati dengan seksama Sakura. Maklum, ini adalah pertama kalinya homeroom.

Amano-sensei mengangguk. Ia tundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat kertas yang berisi daftar nama yang ada di tangannya. "Umm, selanjutnya Sai Nakamura,"

"_Hai, imasu_." Seorang laki-laki di barisan yang sama dengan Sakura namun berjarak dua tempat duduk di belakang Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab tidak lupa dengan senyum manis.

Sang sensei berjalan mendekati muridnya yang satu ini, Ia amati. "Sai ya? Kau punya senyuman yang menawan. Sayangnya... apa ya? Palsu?"

Dikatakan seperti itu, Sai tidak menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aaaah, itukah komentar sensei? Dengan senang hati saya menerimanya" Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih," Amano-sensei kembali melirik kertas daftar nama yang ada di tangannya. "Sasuke Uchiha..."

"..."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Mendengar tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar, Amano-sensei mencoba memanggil nama muridnya sekali lagi.

"Hadir!" seru sebuah suara dari ujung ruangan masih satu barisan dengan Sakura dan Sai. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"_Chotto_, bukankah kamu namanya tadi Naruto Uzumaki?" sang sensei yang bingung mengapa muridnya yang satu ini malah menjawab dua kali. Mana nama yang dipanggilnya berbeda. Beda marga pula.

"Ah, _gomenasai sensei_! Suara Sasuke sedang mengalami perubahan, maklum lagi masa puber." Naruto yang merasa dipandangi oleh teman sekelas barunya dan tidak lupa sang sensei langsung menjawab sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal.

"Begitukah? Lalu, yang mana gerangan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang mengalami masa pubertas ini? Bukankah baru berganti suara sekarang ini merupakan masa pubertas yang telat?" Mungkin akan terdengar seperti ejekan namun sensei yang satu ini tulus bertanya. Tanpa ada maksud untuk menyindir.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang mengangkat tangannya. "Oh, kau ya nak? Minumlah susu yang banyak ya! jangan lupa sering-seringlah berolahraga. Itu akan membantumu untuk mempercepat masa pubertasmu. Ah, salah maksud sensei mempercepat menambah tinggi badanmu."

Seketika satu kelas langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa. Antara geli dan kasihan karena omongan _sensei_ yang cantik satu ini. Memang maksudnya baik, namun bisa tidak sih tidak menyinggung tinggi badan? Mengalami masa pubertas yang agak telat dibanding teman-teman sebayanya merupakan penghinaan tersendiri. Mungkin.

Di bagian depan, Sakura merupakan orang yang paling keras tertawa dibanding yang lain. Sepertinya rasa kesalnya masih awet gara-gara kejadian kemarin. "Stop, stop! Jangan ditertawakan, kita tidak boleh seperti itu. Sebaiknya kita doakan saja biar dia cepat tinggi ya!" Mendengar itu, volume suara di kelas 10-2 semakin menjadi-jadi.

BRAK! Seketika semua orang yang tertawa langsung terdiam, ehem mungkin tidak semua orang, buktinya Sakura masih tertawa dengan mulutnya yang lebar dan kedua tangannya berada di perutnya. "Saku, Sakura, ssst!" bisik Ino yang berada satu bangku dengan Sakura.

Kedua tangan yang ada di perut Sakura langsung berpindah ke mulutnya. Dengan susah payah, Sakura berusaha menghentikan gelak tawanya. "Ada apa sih, Ino? Orang lagi asik-asiknya tertawa juga" Setelah tawanya berhasil dihentikan.

"Lihatlah, sepertinya si Sasuke Uchiha itu marah. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak marah kalau ditertawai begitu. Apalagi kau Sakura! Suaramu besar sekali!" Ino mencoba memberitahi Sakura, tentu dengan suara yang sangaaaaat dipelankan.

"Yaaah, salah siapa coba dia sependek itu. Bahkan, sepertinya tingginya itu sejajar dengan telingaku." Selesai Sakura mengucapkan itu, sang Sasuke Uchiha langsung mendelik tidak suka terhadap Sakura. Sedangkan yang dipandangi, reaksinya? Tentu balas mendelik. Huh, dasar anak kecil.

Setelah agak lama acara tukar _deathglare _antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke segera membuang muka dan beranjak pergi dari situ. "Oi, Sasuke! Kau mau ke manaa?!" Melihat Sasuke pergi dari ruang kelas membuat Naruto mengejar Sasuke.

"_Yare yare, _ini baru saja hari pertama loh Sasuke-kun." Sai menggelengkan kepala bersamaan dengan pernyataannya dan ikut melenggang pergi dari ruang kelas.

Semua orang hanya bisa memerhatikan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berani tertawa, bahkan berbisik-bisik pun tidak. Namun, dalam hati mereka berkata _"Sepertinya bakalan ada calon-calon berandalan ini mah."_

"Wooooow, sepertinya bakalan ada calon-calon berandalan ini mah." Kata Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan maksud menirukan gerakan Sai tadi. Seketika, seluruh isi kelas itu langsung melirik ke arah Sakura dan berkata dalam hati "_Ini orang sepertinya termasuk tipe orang yang langsung berbicara apa yang ada dalam pikirannya."_

Setelah itu, kepala Sakura langsung mendapat jitakan dari Ino. "_ne, _walaupun kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu Sakura, jangan langsung kau keluarkan dari mulutmu dong. Harusnya kau proses dulu di otak, kalau tidak pantas jangan dikeluarkan! Dikatakan dalam hati saja!"

Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sakura. Ayolah, siapa sih yang mau mendengarkan ocehan Ino? Ini hanya akan memperlambat waktu pulang dan menghabiskan waktu yang Ia punya untuk berduaan dengan Yoh-kun tercintanya-Sakura.

"Oke, oke, _back to the class_! Jadi, sampai nama siapa tadi absen kita?" lanjut Sensei tersebut. Dengan muka yang ditujukan kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sensei..." Dengan malas-malasan, Sakura menjawabnya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, suasan kelas menjadi sepi. Mungkin kelompok kelas terhadap reaksi Sasuke terbagi menjadi empat kelompok.

Kelompok pertama adalah kelompok yang merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Kelompok ini, rata-rata anak laki-laki. Kelompok kedua adalah kelompok yan malah terpesona dengan reaksi Sasuke. Kalau kelompok ini anggotanya hampir perempuan semua. Kelompok ketiga adalah kelompok yang anggotanya memang sudah kenal dengan Sasuke. Makanya, reaksi mereka saat tawa berlangsung hanya cekikikan. Kelompok keempat hanya berisi anggota Sakura. Ya, yang benci dengan Sasuke.

"Huh, siapa sih yang peduli sama dia? Emangnya dia itu siapa, hah? Belagu bener! Mau keluar kelas silahkan, mau masuk juga silahkan. Salahnya sendiri menghancurkan layar PSP-ku!" seru sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan muka.

Ino yang melihatnya langsung berusaha menurunkan kepalan tangan Sakura. "_Ano ne, _dia meretakkan layar PSP-mu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" Ino menghela napas dan melanjutkan "SAMA SEKALI!"

"Tapi kan..."

"Umm... Sakura Haruno-san, sepertinya kau ingin menyusul Sasuke Uchiha-san dan..." Amano-sensei kembali melihat kertas daftar nama. Sepertinya dia belum hapal semua nama murid yang ada di kelasnya. "Uzumaki Naruto-san keluar kelas?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu, sensei!" Sanggah Sakura.

"_Sou?_ Kalu begitu tolong keluarlah. Daripada kau mengganggu pelajaran yang saya ajar? Terakhir kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Amano-sensei itu masuk ke dalam daun telinga Sakura, ia langsung menelan ludah agak keras.

"Tidak sensei, _Ano..."_

"Haruno-san, saya tidak ingin mendengar ada kata-kata pembelaan diri, ingat itu! Sekarang saya mohon keluarlah. Jangan diulangi lagi!" Dalam hati, Sakura sudah mengutuk Sasuke. Semua bahasa serapan dari kebun binatang keluar semua di pikiran Sakura.

"Baiklah sensei." Dengan berat hati, Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Setelah agak lama pintu kelas ditutup oleh Sakura. Amano-sensei berdehem, "ehem, sensei ini adalah cupid yang baik, ya. Aaah, _after all spring has come to us~" _Ino yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdrop _yang lainnya langsung pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Kembali ke Sakura, dengan hati dongkol Ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah tak tentu. Begitu sadar, dia sudah ada di depan UKS. "_Maaa iika! _Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu di depan UKS sambil bermain PSP. Lalalal~"

Sakura membuka pintu UKS dan menutupnya.

.

**XXX Cherry's Fetishes XXX**

**.**

TAP... TAP... TAP...

"Aduuuh... kenapa pakai keasikan main PSP sih!," Gerutu seseorang yang sedang berlari di koridor. Dia -Sakura berlari secepat yang Ia bisa. "Hah, haah, haah, itu akhirnya sampe di depan kelas."

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah. Masalahnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang sangat terkenal dengan keangkerannya. Ia sudah memikirkan macam-macam. "Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu yang muncul di depannya. Bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang memakannya. Bagaimana kalau... akhhh!" Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan itu.

"Yosh! Sudah terlanjur sampai sini harus berani!" teriak Sakura sambil memberanikan diri untuk memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. KRIET "Hiii, bunyi buka pintu aja horror gini coba!"

Takut-takut Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya. Jendela-jendela sudah ditutup dengan tirai menambah suasana menjadi gelap dan menakutkan. Tidak terlihat siapa pun di ruang kelasnya membuat Sakura tambah bergidik ngeri.

"Isssh, Ino itu kok gak nyariin aku sih! Jahat bener." Kakinya Ia hentak-hentakan ke lantai seraya Ia berjalan sebagai tindakan atas kesalnya Sakura terhadap sahabatnya yang satu-satunya itu.

Tiba-tiba saat Sakura hendak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kembali ke lantai, Ia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang lembek. Bukan, bukan lembek tapi mirip dengan rasanya menginjak kaki seseorang.

"Hiii, ini siapa sih? Jangan bilang hantu!" Sakura diam di tempatnya, kakinya sepertinya mati rasa karena saking takutnya. Setelah agak lama, Ia beranikan dirinya untuk kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa melihat ke bawah.

Tiba-tiba kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, seperti ada yang memegangi kakinya. "Kyaaaaa, lepasin! Lepasin! Hantu jelek!" akhirnya Sakura tidak tahan lagi, Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga dan menendang-nendang kakinya berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan yang ada di kakinya.

SAKURA's POV

Ini apasih, memang aku tidak berharap hantu untuk tampak di hadapanku. Tapi bukan berarti tampak di bawah aku bisa menghadapinya. Ini sih sama saja hantu muncul di depanku. Walaupun seumur-umur belum pernah melihat hantu, tapi aku belum mau hantu muncul di depanku.

"_**Ooi, sakit baka!"**_DEG!Suara itu... aku terdiam, sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Ini kan suaranya... siapa ya? Kok kayaknya pernah dengar. _**"Oi, denger gak sih?"**_

Tunggu! Ini hantu ngajak bicara ya? Sok kenal amat sih! Ternyata, hantu juga... bentar, masa' hantu juga manusia?! "Lepasin, hantu! Jangan ganggu ya!"

"_**Hah? Hantu? Lihat yang benar dong!"**_Suruh hantu itu. Kuberanikan diriku untuk melihat yang ada di bawah. Mungkin hantunya mirip Yoh-kun, siapa tau ya...

Hantu itu sedang tiduran di lantai, sepertinya kakiku masih dipegang olehnya. Walau keadaan dalam kelas ini gelap, tapi aku masih bisa melihat bekas sepatu _indoor-_ku membekas di celana hantu itu. "Hantu kok nyuruh-nyuruh," tunggu, kok hantu ini mirip dengan si Sasuke Sasuke itu sih? "Kok kamu mirip sama Sasuke sih? Jangan-jangan..."

"_**Jangan-jangan apa, hah?!"**_tanyanya sambil melepaskan kakiku dan berusah berdiri. Ternyata bukan hanya mukanya yang mirip Sasuke, tapi kelakuannya, tingginya juga.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah meninggal?" Hahaha, akhirnya tidak ada lagi pengganggu. Eh, tapi kasihan juga sih kalau dia sudah meninggal.

Hantu itu mendekatiku dan bibirnya Ia tarik ke samping menampilkan _smirk-_annya. Setelah dekat denganku, hantu itu berjinjit untuk berusaha mendekat ke telingaku. Hantu itu kemudian menggigit daun telingaku sebelah kanan.

Segera aku menjauh darinya sambil memegangi daun telingaku yang telah digigit olehnya. Sepertinya mukaku sudah semerah tomat. Jujur, rasanya geli sekali ada orang yang menggigit titik sensitive-ku. Dibisiki sama Ino aja geli, apalagi digigit! "A-a-a-a-aaaah! Hantu mesum!"

"_**Masih belum sadar juga tah? Baka onna?"**_Hantu itu menutup mukanya dengan satu tangan. Lalu melanjutkan omongannya **"**_**Atau**__**perlu kuperkenalkan diri?" **_Aku mengangguk tanda setuju, tapi kedua tanganku masih berada di daun telingaku sebelah kanan.

"_**Aku ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke dan aku ini belum meninggal. Jadi aku bukan hantu, ingat itu!" **_

"APA?! Kau si cowok mesum yang nyebelin yang ngerusakin layar PSP-ku?!" Oke, sudah cukup berbicara ria dengan cowok nyebelin ini. Kemarin dia meretakkan layar PSP, sekarang Ia menggigit daun telingaku. Dasar mesum!

"_**Apa kau bilang? Mesum? Nyebelin? Gak salah dengar nih? Bukannya kamu yang nybelin itu ya?"**_Cowok ini, eh maksudnya Sasuke ini galak banget sih. Tapi, suaranya ituloh! Kok kayaknya mirip sama seseorang?

"Tunggu, tunggu, suara kamu kenapa sih? Kok aneh kayaknya aku pernah dengar ya?"

"_**Gak usah sok kenal ya, aku itu ketemu sama cewek pink nyebelin kayak macan ini baru pertama kalinya." **_Empat sidu kedutan terbentuk di keningku. Ahhh, mooo ini cowok kok nyebelin banget sih?

"Oooh, oke oke. Baiklah aku mengalah lagipula ini sudah sore. Bisa-bisa diusir ntar." Kukibaskan rambutku ke belakang, sudah cukup berdebat dengannya. Lama-lama bisa timbul kerutan di wajahku.

"_**Sanaa..." **_suaranya tambah aneh, makin lama makin terdengar dengan seseorang. Tapi anehnya kenapa aku gak inget-inget sih? **"**_**ekhem! Khem! Baka onna, bagi minum sih."**_

"Apaa? Daritadi cari masalah sekarang malah minta minum?" Aduuuh, kapan ini selesai sih? Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu kembali dengan Yoh-kun. "Niiih." Kuambil air mineral gelas yang ada di tasku dan segera kuserahkan padanya.

"_**Ngomong begitu, tapi akhirnya ngasih juga ya?" **_Terserah deh apa kata dia, kuambil tasku dan pergi dari kelas. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat menutup pintu. **"Sankyuu na minyumnya, Baka onna!"**

DEG! Suara itu! Itu adalah suara Yoh-kun! Pantas saja aku pernah dengar suaranya, ternyata... tapi, tapi, kenapa Sasuke? Aku segera menutup pintu dengan keras dan berlari keluar dari sekolah ini.

Oke, sudah cukup! Pertama meretakkan layar PSP, kedua menggigit daun telingaku, dan ketiga suaranya mirip dengan Yoh-kuuuuun! Tidaaaak! Bagaimana masa SMAku?

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

Oke, pojok saya berkeluh kesah ya. Chapter pertama fict ini saya dedikasikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura Haruno. Happy birthday, Sakura! Lalu, semoga untuk peng-update-an fict ini saya akan berusaha untuk mengupdate tiap minggu. Jadi tunggu kelanjutannya dan saya tunggu review-nya ya!

Ummm, yah review bagi saya itu rasanya senaaaaang banget. Rasanya ada yang menghargai karya saya selain saya sendiri. Itu rasanya bahagia :D diterima kritik dan sarannya

Oke, review ya :D


End file.
